Daikon
Daikon'''''http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/153/ '''is a character form the ''Dragons of Azuma series debuting in chapter #8. He appears as a bandit hunter who is on the run for a bandit major, Shōga. Because of his hunt he takes a part in the 'battle of Uragiri'. Appearance Daikon is a avarage height young man, with spiky, bluish dark hair, with an cross scar on the left side of his face. His clothing resembles those worn by bandits. He wears a navy blue top (with a circle covered on the right side of his chest, probably, the bandits' symbol) with a orange bandana around his neck and a white belt around his waist. He also wears orange pants tied on his thighs. Daikon also wears a white headband and handbands. History Before DoA Daikon lost someone because Major Shōga in the pasthttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/228/ (probably, a year ago when he started to hunt the major). For the last year he was following Shōga, who was running by changing the forts he tooked under his command, from Yasai Empire, until Dakon finally found his current location - fort Uragiri. Fort Uragiri Daikon after finally found the place where Shōga is hiding, encounters three youngsters (Cropper, Nashi and Neko) who are also heading for the same fort. He is invitedhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/151/ to attack the fort with them but disappears from the grouphttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/161. Later, when Croppers fights with one of the fort's captains, Daikon appears to be in the fort (with his face covered with his bandana) among others fort's bandits. He watches the fight until Shōga himself joins the battleground, then he 'unmasks' himself and declares to fight with the majorhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/184. He defeats him easily but isn't able to finish him off. After Shōga is killed by Zō, he joins the fight with the captain along Nekos and Cropperhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/248. He is eventually defeated by Zō but is saved by Momo who enters Uragiri. This story arc/chapter is still published so it may be incomplete. Strenght Nashi stats that Daikon is as strong as Cropperhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/217/. He seems to not know tamashī energy, but he is trained in one of the Budō no Rokuryū ancient martial arts styles - Ryūtō no ryū (called by Nashi 'the most brutal'http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/225/). The most significant of Daikon's abilities is his durability - after an extreme taining his skin became hard as a sword's steel (from which comes his nickname "Sword-less") and makes fighting him with a sword uselesshttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/205/. Fights * Daikon vs. Shōga (won). * Daikon, Neko and Cropper vs. Zō (lost). Inspirations .]] A character named 'Daikon' appeared in earlier martial-arts themed work of Chris Xorneto, namely, ''the Red Dragon. ''There, he is a student of Anzu. Besides the name the two seems to be different characters. 'Daikon' in japanese means radish. Others * The scar on his face is similar to ''Dragon Ball's character, Yamcha. Yamcha also wear a headband durning the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai (although there he still didn't have his scars). * Although Daikon first appearance was in Bandit Hunter ''he made a cameo apperance in [[Neko (chapter)|''Neko (chapter)]] on a bandits' wanted list. References Category:Characters